TGIF?
by sasha1600
Summary: Sequel to Evasive Manoeuvres. It’s Friday night... Warning: spanking of adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!


**TGIF?**

**Summary**: Sequel to Evasive Manoeuvres. It's Friday night... **Warning:** spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em, I just play with 'em.

* * *

A/N: This is a sequel to my story Evasive Manoeuvres. Read that first. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and suggested that I continue this plot line. I wasn't planning to. But I'm working on a sequel to Tim's First Time, and somehow a conversation between Tony and Tim about how they feel about Gibbs's discipline methods ended up becoming, well, this.

* * *

**Warning: This story contains the non-sexual spanking of an adult. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.**

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, watching the minutes tick away. He was dreading the end of the day, but, at the same time, anxious to get it over with. The strapping that Gibbs had promised him was going to hurt like hell, but waiting for it was no picnic, either.

'Alright. Go home.'

His stomach flipped over. Now that the moment had arrived, he regretted his earlier impatience. Waiting was infinitely preferable to the prospect of an immanent appointment with Gibbs's heavy leather strap. His butt was still sore from the previous night's paddling, and he'd spent the day struggling not to shift too obviously in his seat. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit at all, in a few minutes' time.

Kate and McGee responded to Gibbs's words by shutting down their computers and gathering their things together.

'Wow. We're actually getting out of here at a decent hour on a Friday night. Feel like grabbing a drink or something, like normal people do?'

McGee looked a bit surprised by Kate's suggestion; they didn't often socialise after work, unless they were celebrating the end of a particularly tense case or it was someone's birthday or something. But, as Kate had said, they didn't exactly keep normal hours, and that had a lot to do with it; they just didn't have many opportunities to do something as normal as an after-work drink with their colleagues.

'Sure, I'm in.'

Tony didn't meet her eyes as he replied, genuine regret in his voice, 'Sorry, Kate. I've already got other plans. Have fun.'

He made some show of turning off his own desktop and rummaging in his drawer to give the impression that he was about to leave, too. He didn't look up until he heard the elevator arrive and leave, his friends' voices cut off by the closing doors.

'You could have just said you'd have to meet them there.'

'Don't exactly want to explain why I don't feel much like sitting down, Boss.'

Gibbs's face momentarily showed something that Tony couldn't place, before returning to his usual impassive expression.

'Ok. Go wait for me in Interrogation One.'

Tony nodded and headed down the corridor. The squad room was still fairly busy; the interrogation rooms weren't entirely soundproof, but they'd offer a measure of privacy. As he always did in this situation, he double-checked that none of the recording equipment had been left on, and released the catch on the observation room door so it couldn't be opened without a key; he didn't really want an audience.

He waited until Gibbs entered the small room before turning towards the table and getting into position. To his surprise, his boss didn't take his usual place behind him and instead sat down on the table near his head.

'Uh, Boss?'

'I've been thinking, DiNozzo. Am I taking the wrong approach with you?'

_Huh?_

'Uh... what?'

'Am I being too heavy-handed in my treatment of you? Was hiding the strap your way of telling me that you don't want me disciplining you this way?'

_Oh, God... don't make me talk about it..._

'No, Boss...'

Seeing Gibbs's posture and suspecting that this might take a while, Tony pushed himself upright again.

'I'm serious, Tony. If you're not comfortable...'

_I've been trying to give you the guidance I think you need, but if I'm reminding you too much of that son-of-a-bitch who doesn't deserve to be called your father..._

'C'mon, Gibbs! Don't you think I'd have said something before now? Anyway, the alternative...'

'That's not good enough, Tony. I don't want you forcing yourself to endure something you have a problem with, just because you think you have to, to protect your career. We can find another way...'

_Can't you just spank me and get it over with? First you make me wait twenty-four hours for part two of this little exercise, and now you want me to think about why I accept this kind of discipline from you? Didn't we do enough of this when you made me make that goddamn paddle? _

'I don't have a problem with it.'

Tony's voice was so low that Gibbs could barely make out the quiet words.

'Then why...'

'Just because I don't want you to spank me doesn't mean I don't want you to spank me.'

Gibbs raised one eyebrow.

'Ok, so that didn't make as much sense out loud as it did in my head...'

Gibbs waited for him to try again.

'What I mean, is that when you're about to spank me, I never _want_ it. I mean, c'mon... it freakin' hurts. If you gave me a choice between being spanked and not being spanked, I'd take the not being spanked option. But that doesn't mean that I think it's unfair or anything like that or that I seriously want you to find some other way to punish me. Well, ok, for a couple of minutes there I really _do_ want you to find some other way to punish me, but that doesn't mean... I'm still not making any sense, am I?'

_Yeah, son, you are. More than you realise._

'You hate it while it's happening, but you don't have a problem with it in the abstract.'

'Exactly!'

_Great. Can we move on now?_

'But are you just saying that, because you think it's what I want to hear?'

_Fuck!_

'What do you want from me, Gibbs?'

'I want to know why you were so worried about a spanking that you hid your paddle and the strap, if you don't have a problem with me using them on you.'

'Because I was stoned on pain-killers at the time?'

'That just means you were acting on what you'd like to do, if you weren't consciously controlling your impulses.'

_What the hell? When did Gibbs take Psych 101?_

'Yeah, the 'I don't want to be spanked in the next ten minutes' impulse. C'mon, Gibbs, aren't I supposed to not want to be punished? Isn't that the whole point? If you're gonna punish me, it's as good a way as any.'

'Does that mean you don't think I should be punishing you at all?'

_Don't ask me that._

'Uh, isn't that part of the job, Boss?'

'For serious things, yes. But we both know that a lot of what I punish you for wouldn't even get you a suspension if we always did things by the book.'

_You're not seriously gonna make me tell you that I like the fact that you actually care enough to not let me get away with shit that isn't quite bad enough to get me fired..._

There was a long silence.

'Well, Tony?'

'I don't have a problem with it, Gibbs.'

'I'm not kidding about this, DiNozzo. I won't think any less of you if this isn't what you want.'

_Oh, God. Is he trying to get out of whatever the hell it is we have going here? Everyone else I thought cared about me ended up leaving, so why did I think Gibbs would be any different? He's only my boss, after all. It's not like he's really my father or anything... not that he'd want a son like me... _

'Look, Boss, if you don't want to be bothered anymore, I understand. But... I...

_Oh, shit! He thinks I'm... SHIT!_

Tony yelped at the unexpected head-slap.

'Pay attention, Tony. I'm trying to figure out what's best for _you_. Got that? I'm perfectly willing to paddle your ass every damn night if that's what you need. But if it's not doing you any good, then maybe it's time to try something new.'

_Uh... whuh?_

'Boss... I... uh... I don't want... uh... I mean... what you're... this... it's... uh...'

'You sure?'

_How the hell did he understand what I meant by THAT?!_

'Yeah, Boss.'

'Ok.'

Gibbs stood up and headed towards him carrying the dreaded strap.

'I don't suppose there's any way... uh... I mean... do you really have to... you know... right now?'

'It's up to you, Tony.'

'It is?'

'Yeah. I already told you that I'm not punishing you for hiding things while you were under the influence of those meds. I'm punishing you for not returning them after you sobered up. If you did that because you were confused or uncertain about whether you wanted to continue this arrangement and weren't sure how else to bring the issue up with me, then you can just walk out of here now. If you did it because you were acting like a petulant child, and trying to see how far you could defy my authority before I responded, then we've got something to take care of.'

_I can just walk out of here now, and he's never going to be able to prove that's not what I was thinking..._

_Come on, son... show me that I'm getting somewhere with you..._

With a huge sigh of resignation, Tony leaned forward and braced himself on the table.

As he expected, the leather strap stung even more than usual, on his already-sensitive ass. The first lash made him howl, his eyes filling with tears, and it just got worse with every stroke. He realised that Gibbs was holding him down when he tried to pull away after the third explosion of fiery pain, and couldn't. For someone who had apparently been considering not spanking him anymore, Gibbs certainly was throwing himself whole-heartedly into the task, Tony thought ruefully. He cried out with each new lash, sobbing and gasping for breath during the brief moments between them. Almost choking on his tears, he steeled himself for more, then slowly realised that the onslaught had stopped.

It seemed like a long time before he caught his breath and struggled to his feet. He found Gibbs watching him, his face inscrutable.

'This stops anytime you say so, Tony. Until then, I'm in charge of your punishments. Defy me again, and those six strokes are going to seem a very pleasant memory. Got that?'

_That was only SIX? Fuck. I know I kinda lost count there, but... six? No way._

'Got it, Boss.'

'Ok, get out of here. I'll see you Monday.'

'Sure, Boss. Have a good weekend.'

_Maybe he won't remember that he said he was going to..._

'Oh, and Tony...'

_Shit!_

'I haven't forgotten.'


End file.
